1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate, in general, to network management. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a method and system for the management of critical network configurations.
2. Description of the Background Art
A network management system is used to monitor and administer a network. The network may be a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), among others. In every network management system, one or more central bodies are present that manage the network management system. The central body is referred to as a network management station (NMS). The NMS is connected to one or more area networks by network infrastructure devices. Each area's network further has a plurality of network devices along with network infrastructure devices that are connected to one another and to the network management system. A network configuration is required whenever a new network device or a network infrastructure device is integrated with the network. Network configuration is also required for basic configuration changes, including reconfiguration of IP addresses across the network or application of a routing protocol, among other possibilities. In some cases, the network path from the NMS to the network or the network device is so affected that the complete network has to be reconfigured. Such cases are referred to as critical network configurations.
Pushing critical network configurations across a network is a part of network management. The network is managed with the help of a standard channel that is set across the network. The management of the network is known as in-band network management if the standard channel is used for the management. The management is known as out-of-band network management if a channel other than the standard channel is used for network management. The use of in-band management dispenses the need of setting up a separate channel for management communication. However, in-band management requires network downtime for applying network configuration. Moreover, using the out-of-band interface or the in-band redundant interface involves high administrative costs.